


pasca-pemotreran

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Estetika Scrambled [20]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Clothing, Drabble, Gen, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Photographs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Semua menatap Valent dengan horor.





	pasca-pemotreran

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

"Hanasamaku aja."

Semua menatap horor ke arah Valent yang baru saja memberi usul tempat makan sambil mengunyah keripik (entah sudah bungkus keberapa yang pemuda itu makan). Ditatap seperti itu, Valent menambahkan, "Ada _all you can eat_ dua jam."

Axel menyahut, "Yakin, Val?"

"Yakin."

Carmell menambahkan, "Gak akan tepar lagi?"

"Nggak, lah."

Altan mendengus. "Jangan ngerepotin orang lagi."

"Nggak."

Visi menimpali, "Beneran gak apa-apa, nih?"

"Iya."

Hosea terkekeh. "Mau balas dendam dia."

"Balas dendam apaan?"

"Lent," panggil Filan dengan wajah dramatis. "Kamu gak akan koma lagi, 'kan?"

"Apaan sih?" decak Valent kesal. "Udah, Hanasamaku aja, daripada kelamaan mikir."

Diputuskanlah akhirnya traktiran makan pasca-pemotretan mereka dilakukan di Hanasamaku, tempat yang punya kenangan pahit saat ulang tahun Valent beberapa waktu silam.


End file.
